


Kakei/Shigaraki Sumire: WIPS

by kunoichilwds



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Boruto was a mistake, Fanart, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Art, Smut, Things that made Satan say Is this Legal?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichilwds/pseuds/kunoichilwds
Summary: Work in progress/Ideas/PromptsNSFW, Multi/Sumire.Do Not Repost/Do Not EditNo requests for ships but positions/prompts allowed
Relationships: Kakei Sumire/Multi, Shigaraki Sumire/Multi
Kudos: 5





	Kakei/Shigaraki Sumire: WIPS

**Author's Note:**

> [Do Not Repost/Do Not Edit]  
> [No requests for ships but positions/prompts allowed.]  
> [Tumblr: kunoichilewds]
> 
> Pairing: Solo Sumire  
> Warnings: im not sure if i should say nsfw at this point. i just hope you read the damn tags.

1) Bust pic of sumire in bikini.

2) Semi-naked Sumire with nipple cover.

3) Sumire in a one piece swimsuit (?) with cum on her stomach.


End file.
